


Not That Predictable

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dillon proves to Flynn that he’s full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Predictable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

“What did you just call me?” Dillon asked.

“Predictable,” Flynn grinned before he added, “Might have to change it though, perfectly predictable might suit ya better.”

Dillon glared as he stalked over. Flynn gave him a pointed look.

“Am not,” Flynn supplied in a gruff voice before arguing in his own, “Are too. We could go at it all day.”

Dillon frowned, “Why would you think I was predictable?”

“Watching you and Scott, and you and Summer.”

“If I’m predictable, what’s going to happen next?”

Flynn smiled, “Give it time, you’ll become one of the team, maybe even make us accept your sidekick. Scott and you, you’ll work things out. You and Summer…”

“What about me and Summer?”

“Can’t deny it, you see she likes you.”

Dillon tilted his head and smirked, “Don’t date girls.”

“Who said Summer was a girl?”

“Don’t date women then,” Dillon countered, “Let me guess, your next prediction will be that I want Scott…”

“Depends, are you into tension or datin’ your friends?”

Dillon crossed his arms, “Thought I was predictable.”

Flynn smiled, “Give me a moment, I’ll have you…”

He was cut off as Dillon pulled him in, shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
